brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole's Charge
Cole's Charge is the 15th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It introduced to the final character to the team and replaced the late Desola, Pfc. Courtland. It also demonstrates the famous 'Cole's Charge' in this chapter. Summary Carentan is defended from the outskirts. Lt. Colonel Robert Cole has a bold plan to rout the defenders... Plot Baker woke up from his knock out yesterday and helped by Corrion. It is revealed that Desola died in a gruesome death and Red was grieving silently. Corrion asked Red to come to Cole for the charge, before that Red throw his helmet to the river. Baker and Red arrived to Cole and welcomed by Obi. Cole lay down the plans to capture the farmhouse as a CP for the attack on Carentan. As the artillery fired smoke into the battlefield, the paratroopers charged into the smoke with the Germans confused. Cole charged valiantly with Baker's squad joining him. They managed to clear the main line of defense and the farmhouse itself. Their new objective is to clear the remaining defenders around the farmhouse. Baker's squad faced resistance from the Germans as use their surroundings as cover with one MG near the farmhouse. They managed to clear all the Germans in the area and later praised by Mac who arrived as reinforcement. Objectives Capture the farmhouse Lt. Colonel Cole is leading a charge to uproot the German defense of Carentan. The Ingouf farm will become his command post. Secure the area behind the farmhouse With the farm cleared, the fight is not over. Clear the area of enemies and hold it against any counter-attacks. Transcript Baker's introduction Very little goes through your mind when you're knocked out by a bomb from a low flying Stuka. You're not really awake or asleep, you're just sort of... there. It's pleasant really, while you're out. But somewhere in the back of your mind you know when you come back, it won't be pleasant. God, I hate being right all the time. Conflict Baker begins to regain consciousness after the bomb hit him yesterday. Corporal Sam Corrion walks over to him just as Baker clears his vision. Corrion: We thought you were dead! Corrion shakes off some of the bugs that are flying around Baker's face and lifts Baker to his feet. Corrion: Matt, Desola didn't make it. Baker heads towards Desola, or what's left of him. Baker was just a few feet away from Desola's dead corpse. Desola had his blood and guts hanging out on the bridge and Desola's face looked as if it had been impaled upon by something. His body was also in a disfigured sort of way; right arm pointed skyward, his left leg was straight while his right leg looked crooked and not in place; Desola's torso had been ripped down to his Vertebral column, spilling his guts all over. Baker immediately feels sick looking at the mutilated body. Corrion: Take it easy, you've been out for a while. Hartsock, meanwhile, hasn't taken his eyes of Desola's body, shaking his head in disgust and looking to the skies for an answer. Hartsock: Doesn't make sense. Doesn't make any God damn sense. Corrion: We gotta go Red. Red brushes his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. Corrion: Red. We gotta go. Corrion walks away from Hartsock and start heading south where the rest of the guys were with Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole. Baker patted Hartsock on the shoulder. Hartsock steadily rose to his feet, still with tears in his eyes, reached for his helmet with the "13" symbol he painted back in England still emblazoned on it and chucked it as far as he could off the bridge and into the water below. Slowly, Hartsock and Baker regrouped with the rest of their squad. Obrieski was especially happy to see Baker. Obrieski: Holy shit. Bullet proof Matt Baker back from the grave. Cole returned to Baker's squad and gathered everyone around to take a knee and get into a massive circle. It's almost like the kind of circle athletes do when they huddle up. Cole: Alright here's the deal. You knew it would be rough when you joined the Airborne. Now you're gonna learn what rough really means. In a few moments the arty will smoke the other end of this causeway. The smoke will conceal us as we run across the field and take the farmhouse. If you see something move, shoot it. If it screams in German, shoot it again. Everybody nodded. Cole: Nobody moves till I give the command to charge. McCreary: I hate this part. Cole was right; the arty began opening up and started smoking the other end of the causeway. Cole: HOLD! Stay with me. Let the smoke build. Wait for my order. Seconds passed, and the smoke soon engulfed the area became an enormous cloud of white. Baker took out and raised his M1 Garand rifle to hip level and began feeling butterflies in his stomach. Baker had never felt this nervous since the day he was promoted to Sergeant. This nervousness built to an even greater tension for Baker because he wasn't sure he was going to live or die in this dangerous cavalry-like charge. (Cole: Alright! Let's go! CHARGE!!!) Baker and his men dashed across the field like wild men. German MG42 bullets were flying and ricocheting around Baker's ears and could hardly hear himself think. Cole noticed that he was at the front of the advance and could see behind him that some of the men were stopping. Cole: Don't stop. Keep moving! Stay with me! After that, men started following Cole's orders and eventually caught up with him. Baker also noticed that some of his men began to stop and therefore ordered his men to keep moving. Hartsock: Let's get the bastards! Because the smoke was so thick and dense, Baker ordered his men to charge wherever the Germans were. Under machine gun, rifle platoon, and all, Baker's squad miraculously survived the assault and eventually met back up with Cole, who had already taken and seized control of the farmhouse. Cole: You! Keep moving forward and clear out the rest of the Germans in the area. I'm setting up the command post here. Go, and give 'em hell. Cole opened the gate for Baker and his men to move through. Just as Baker and his men entered the area, two German rifle platoons opened up with their Kar 98s. One of the bullets from the Kar 98 just grazed Matt's right arm, but Matt was still able to fire and cut the German down. Eventually, two more German rifle platoons started opening up on Baker's squad. There were also a lot of low-built walls Baker and his squad used to take the Germans down. The firefight lasted only ten minutes. Baker then noticed a small gap in the northwest and began heading through it. The gap turned out to be roadway that lead to an MG42, which had just opened up on Baker and his squad as they were coming down the roadway. Baker then spotted a flanking position to the left of their location and quickly cut down the other Germans in the area. They also took out the Germans positioned across a narrow and shallow field near a river before they took out the Germans manning the machine gun. Mac soon caught up with Baker and his squad. Mac: Baker, you did a damn fine job today. That was one of the finest military executions I've ever seen. Let's get back to the farmhouse. Chapter ends. Characters * Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not have scripted lines) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (does not speak) * Private First Class Stephan Obrieski * Private First Class Harry Wheaton (cameo) * Private First Class Thomas Zanovich (does not have scripted lines) * Private Michael Desola (corpse only) * Private Dale McCreary * Private James York (cameo) Weapons American Weapons * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * MG 42 (Mounted) Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. Zanovich - M1 Garand * Pfc. Obrieski - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc. Courtland - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. McCreary - M1A1 Carbine Extras Col's Antal's Weapons Training for Gearbox - Easy A team of Gearbox developers at a live fire shoot in Ft. Hood, TX. The team fired authentic WW2 weapons to record their sounds. US Army Major Petraka assisted the Gearbox team during the shoot. Here, he insturcts the group in the use of a German K-98 rifle. Colonel Antal (left) holds an M1 Garand while Major Petraka holds a K-98. Colonel Antal at the indoor range fires a M1911 caliber .45 pistol. Gearbox artist, Jen Wildes, shoots. Ubisoft's Marc Blondeau is trained by Colonel Antal in the operation of the M1 Garand. Ubisoft's Matthieu Boulard with the M1. Randy Pitchford (left), Colonel John Antal (center) and Brian Martel (right) pose in front of a tank they each operated from the gunner's position. Lt.Col. Cole's CMH Citation - Normal Lt. Col. Robert Cole earned the Congressional Medal of Honor for "Cole's Charge". he is the sole CMH Winner in the entire 101st ABD in Normandy. For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his own life, above and beyond the call of duty on 11 June 1944, in France. Lt. Col. Cole was personally leading his battalion in forcing the last 4 bridges on the road to Carentan while his entire unit was suddenly pinned to the ground by intense and withering enemy rifle, machine gun, mortar, and artillery fire placed upon them from well-prepared and heavily fortified positions within 150 yards of the foremost elements. After the devastating and unceasing enemy fire had for over 1 hour prevented any move and inflicted numerous casualties, Lt. Col. Cole, observing this almost hopeless situation, courageously issued orders to assault the enemy positions with fixed bayonets. With utter disregard for his own completely safety and completely ignoring the enemy fire, he rose to his feet in front of his battalion and with drawn pistol shouted to his men to follow him in the assault. Catching up a fallen man's rifle and bayonet, he charged on and led the remnants of his battalion across the bullet-swept open ground and into enemy position. His heroic and valiant action in so inspiring his men resulted in the complete establishment of our bridgehead across the Douve River. The cool fearlessness, personal bravery, and outstanding leadership displayed by Lt. Col. Cole reflect great credit upon himself and are worthy of the highest praise in the military service. Ingouf Farmhouse, Then and Now and In Game - Difficult This aerial reconnaissance photograph was taken shortly before the invasion. The Ingouf farmhouse (center) became Lt. Col. Cole's command post. Lt. Col. Cole stands in front of the Ingouf farmhouse for this photograph taken hours after the action. 60 years after the fight, Randy Pitchford stands in front of the house with the woman who lives here today. The Ingouf Farmhouse as it appears in Brothers in Arms. Cole's Charge Official After Action Reports - Authentic This is one of about 60 pages in the Official After Action Reports that cover Lt. Col. Robert Cole's attack into Carentan. '''Cole '''trotted half way across the field. Then he stopped, knelt on one knee and looked back. Fire was clipping the grass all around him and more of it was passing overhead. He saw that his men were trailing behind him... He kept firing his Colt .45 wildly in the general direction of the farm house and as he fired he yelled: "God damn, I don't know what I'm shooting at, but I gotta keep on." (His exact words as recalled by Cole and by several of the men who heard him and who remembered that they laughed at the spectacle.) About 5 or 6 men were killed by bullet fire... Lt. Col. Robert Cole was the only 101st Airborne Division Paratrooper to be awarded the Congressional Medal of honor in the Normandy Campaign. Gallery Cole's Charge PC LS.png|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * The part where Corrion said to Baker "We thought you were dead! Matt, Desola didn't make it..." was cut. * Desola's mutilated corpse is on a different spot, Allen and Garnett's dead bodies was also used on the bridge. * Courtland uses an M1 Garand. * Corrion and McCreary are part of the Base-of-Fire team, while Obrieski is under the Assault Team. * Zanovich is absent.. * Cole uses M1 Garand is labelled as a part of an Assault Team. * Mac uses an M1 Garand, Red uses an M1 Carbine. * When Cole yelled "Charge!" A dramatic song starts playing. Trivia * At the start of the level, if you look back at the ruined 'Belgian gate' the 3 dead men had the exact same death pose. * If one carefully inspects the corpses at the bridge, one of them uses the model of Allen Garnett's dead body, and Richard Doe's for that matter. * This is 1 of 2 levels that Red is without his Helmet on account he threw it in the stream,before he got it back. ru:Под_командованием_Коула Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30